Field of the Invention
Various exemplary embodiments relate to devices for raising and lowering the seat of a commode or toilet.
Description of Related Art
Generally, toilet seats and/or lids vary greatly, from simple handles that are connected to the toilet seat, to complex mechanized and powered units. The former type does not totally eliminate unsanitary hand contact, nor does it eliminate possible arm, hand and back strain associated with manual operation. Mechanized and/or powered units often require complicated installation and/or permanent additions or modifications to the toilet, plumbing, and surrounding structure that are costly to manufacture and maintain.